Trick-or-Treat
by Leo347
Summary: Rin, Len, and Miki wants to go trick-or-treating! But they don't have costumes for it, and have asked Kaito and Luka to take them there. And then an development happend! In the end they... Result of the poll I made is Luka X Kaito! And here is the story as I promised! There is also a yaoi and yuri ver. But I'm not telling the pairings. Ehehehehe...


HAPPY HALLOWEEN, PEOPLE! I have waited patiently for Halloween! And now it has come! I AM SO HAPPY! As you can see in the description this is a Luka X Kaito fic, It was decided by the poll I set up and Luka X Kaito was first so this pairing had Won! And before I thought that it was a crack pairing ("-_-) Anyway enough with the chit chat and go with the story! Enjoy the result of a 3 days of planing and 5 hours of writing =w=)/

* * *

Kaito was heading to the kitchen to eat some ice cream, but on his way he had spotted a fellow VOCALOID with big ribbons attached to her headphones (seriously that thing defies gravity -_-) in her room. She was with her younger yet taller twin brother, and a naive looking redhead with an idiotic ahoge on her head. She was talking with them on her couch, Miki was sitting beside her and Len was sitting on the ground. He had starred at them for awhile, then finally decides to join their happy conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"WHAT THE F*CK?! KAITO-NII WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" She said as she fell from the couch, the other laugh at the silly reaction

"I came from there" he said as he points his finger to the spot where he was earlier "And Rin-chama (a nickname Kaito made) I don't think you should say that to your elders" said the boy in blue with an idiotic smile

"yeah yeah, but Kaito-nii you came at the right moment! Tomorrow is Halloween, so we were thinking of going trick-or-treating! But-"

"We don't have costume" the youngest one there said

"And we were wondering if you and Luka-nee will take us to the cosplay shop! So can you?"

"Okay! I would love to! But I don't know about Luka-san, she might say no"

"You'll just have to convince her! You guys are childhood friends! I'm sure you can convince her!" suddenly the redhead started to speak

"While you're at it why don't you ask her out too" teased the orange loving VOCALOID

"EH?! Me?! AND HOW DID GUYS KNOW THAT I LIKED HER?!" said Kaito while having his face as red as Miki's hair

"It's obvious that you like her, because you use your lame pickup lines on her all the time!"

"Those weren't pickup lines, Rin-chama!"

"Sure they weren't" Teased the Kagamines twins

"But seriously Kaito-nii, we need those costumes today!" Len said

"Okay fine, I'll try to convince her"

"YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!" They were jumping around the place like crazy idiots

..xxxXXXxxx..

Kaito went to the living room in hopes of finding Luka there, and she was there. He goes behind his victim and-

"LUKA-CHAN!" He says while hugging her from behind (I always do this to my friend :D)

"WHA-?! Oh it's just Kaito-kun" said while having her face in the colour red

"Hey! hey! That's not what you should say to your childhood friend" he pouted

"So what do you want?"

"Rin, Len, and Miki needs costumes to go trick-or-treating, and they want us to take them to the cosplay shop. So will you come?"

"Okay, just wait a minute I'll get ready" Then Luka went to her room and got ready while Kaito went back to Rin's room to tell the news to the three idiots

"Rin-chama! She said YES!"

"YES!YES!YES! We can go trick-or-treating tomorrow!" They said in unison, sometimes its kinda scary how they can sync their movements like that

..xxxXXXxxx..

"WE. ARE. HEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
'her hyperness is never something I can get used to' Luka thought as they walk into the store.

There were various kinds of costumes and cosplay items there, it's like a cosplayer's heaven there. But some of the costumes there looked like something a prostitu- I mean inappropriate for children, 'WTF?! Seriously?!' Luka thought as she saw the costumes that looked inappropriate.

"Luka-nee! Luka-nee! What do you think of this?" The costume was a vampire costume.

"I love it, Rin-chan!"

"Then I'm gonna buy this!" She looked very happy

"Luka-nee! Luka-nee! How about mine?" It was werewolf costume.

"It also looks good on you, Len-kun!"

"Seriously?! Then this is what I'm going to wear while we're trick-or-treating!" He really had a big grin on his face

"How about mine?" she was so shy at showing it

"It's so cute! I love it, Miki-chan!" It was a cat monster costume.

"Oh really?! Thanks Luka-nee!"

The costumes really looked nice and well-made , as well as expensive. But who cares about that? The VOCALOIDs are Internationally known and very famous, so they are very rich of course.

Then suddenly Kaito mumbled something

"Huh? What did you say Kaito-kun?"

"I SAID WHY DOESN'T ANYONE ASK ME HOW GOOD THEY LOOK IN THE COSTUME?! WHY JUST LUKA-CHAN ONLY?!" He was crying waterfalls, like a little kid.

"Because Kaito-nii was busy looking at Luka-nee" teased Rin

"HEY! RIN. CHA. MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Don't say that, Rin! Even though it was true" Miki said, she was laughing so hard

"I agree!" the younger one agreed

"..." Kaito wanted to say something about that, but since it was true he really can't say anything. He was madly blushing! Then he grabbed Luka's hand and went to the other side of the store. And his face came close to Luka. Luka started to blush a lot.

"K-Kaito-kun?" her face already became red as Miki's hair

"PLEASE IGNORE EVERYTHING THEY JUST SAID! PLEASE!"

"Um, okay. But your face is too close"

"OH! I'm sorry!" he quickly step away and face the other way. Blushing

"No, It's okay!"

"..."

"..." none of them were just staying still, and blushing like there is no tomorrow!

"LUKA-NEE! KAITO-NII! We're going to pay for the costumes now!"

"Yeah, we'll be there! Come on ,Luka-chan! Lets not keep them wait" he was still blushing

After that they just payed for the costumes, Kaito and Luka didn't talked to each other the whole time.

..xxxXXXxxx..

Today was the day Rin had been waiting for ever since they got home.

HALLOWEEN

Luka was walking down the hall and then saw Rin already in her vampire costume, and Miku who was also in a vampire costume.

"Oh! Rin! You bought a costume too!" Miku said cheerfully

"Yeah! And you decided to become a vampire too!" answered Rin

"Yeah I did!"

Then Luka decided to join their little talk.

"Oh! Hi, Luka!"

"Luka-nee!"

"Hi, Miku, Rin-chan!"

"Luka, I look great right? And now there will be 3 vampires!"

"Wait! Three? What do you mean by 3?"

"Well GUMI is a vampire too!"

"No! There is too many vampires!"

"Don't worry, Rin. I'm not going to be a vampire, I'm just gonna dress up like in "Matryoshka"" GUMI just came out of nowhere

'What the hell?! Where did she come from?!' Luka was seriously confused

"Oh! Thank God!" Rin was glad, because it would be weird for the house to to have 3 vampires.

"Wait! Where did you came from?!" Luka asked still confused

"I came from my room! Because if you people didn't noticed, you guys are talking in front of my room! It's still 9 A.M! I still suppose to be a sleep!"

"Oh yeah this is your room, GUMI" Miku just realised

"We have been living here for more than 2 years! How can you not remember?!"

"We're so sorry!" said the 3 in unison.

Kaito saw from afar that GUMI was being angry at Miku, Rin, and Luka for being noisy, and waking her up too early for her standarts. He laugh a bit at the scene, it was quite funny to see. Normally GUMI was a cheerful girl, but if you were to wake GUMI up before 12 A.M. she'll just be a short tempered person. Then Luka noticed Kaito and walked to him, escaping the wrath of GUMI.

"G-Good Morning, Kaito-kun!" she was waving her hand to him, and walking to his direction

"Morning, Luka-chan" he waved back "And Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween to you too!" she smiled at him with an innocent smile. Then suddenly remembered how close his face was, and her cheeks started to have a hint of pink again. Kaito could have swear to have seen Luka blush, he just thought it was his imagination.

..xxxXXXxxx..

Rin and every other young VOCALOID gone trick-or-treating in their neighborhood (A rich one!). That leaves the older VOCALOIDs to take care of the house. Kaito decided to tell Luka his feelings tonight. So Kaito has called Luka out to the the large garden the VOCALOIDS have in their enormous mansion (It even has a maze in it! Just how rich is the VOCALOID?!). It has a beautiful view of the moon, it was a great place to confess his feelings to her.

"Kaito-kun? Why did you call me out here?"

"Um... Luka-chan"

"Yes?"

"I-I ACTUALLY STOLE YOUR PUDDING" 'Crap! WHY?! Why did I say that?'

"It was you, Kaito-kun?! But you could have just told me at the mansion"

"Wait! That's not what I wanted to say! What I meant to say was, I HAVE LOVED YOU FROM A LONG TIME AGO! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME, LUKA!"

'Luka? He must be really serious, but I know my answer already'

"I'm so happy Kaito-kun. Okay, I'll be your girlfriend!" she said with a sweet smile and she could still be seen blushing

"YAY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" while jumping up and down, Luka giggled at this funny reaction.

..xxxXXXxxx..

It turns out that Luka's best friend, Lily, and Kaito's best friend Meiko, were watching them from the bushes. And Luka's and Kaito's relationship got found out by the media, Luka and Kaito was interviewed a lot by the press. But still their lives were good, even the media still wants to find out more and their best friends teas them about their relationship.

The End

* * *

Finally done! It was fun writing this! And before I forgot to mention, to AliceUnderSkies13 I'm so Sorry that I haven't uploaded the one-shot based off Synchronicity! I promise it will be uploaded soon! When I'm not lazy... "_ _)  
Anyway as you can see I'm going to make a one-shot based out off Synchronicity look forward to it!#`w`)9 Oh and I'm gonna make a Yaoi ver. and Yuri ver. off this! If you ask why its because I thought it would be interesting! OwO

Until then Good Bye! =w=)/ And I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
